Dorm Buddies
by Mrs. Lord of Emotions
Summary: When Alice, Bella,and Rosalie go to The University of Washington they don't expect much. Bella and Rosalie get paired up for roommates. What happens when Alice is paired up with the only dorm left. Is Jasper even a girl's name? AxJ RxEM & ExB sum. is bad
1. Ballet Camp

Alice POV

I pulled into the first parking spot I could see. I stared at the heavy looking suitcases in the trunk of my yellow Porsche. Ugh, me and my damn shopping! I should've listened to Bella and not gone shopping for a couple weeks, but everyone knows that's never going to happen. After all, it was the first day of college.

"I'll get them later", I decided out loud.

I walked into the main office, looking for some sign of Bella or Rosalie.

"ALICE!" Bella shrieked, completely out of character.

"Rose, did you let her have caffeine again? _You_ know what that does to her", I reminded her.

"Hey! Don't look at me, she said she was thirsty and all I had was a coke."

"Oh look, a squirrel!" Bella chanted to a college professor.

"Oh God", Rose and I gasped at the same time.

"We'll get our room assignments and put Bella in a cage or something", Rosalie noted while staring at a group of guys.

We walked over to a desk with a little man behind it. He needed a serious makeover. His shirt had some kind of grease all over it and his glasses were duct taped together in more than one spot.

"Hi, We need our room assignments", I said to him.

"Okay I'll need your names", he replied.

"Hi! I'm Isabella Swan", Bella said while jumping up and down. Dang caffeine!

"Okay, one second" the man said while typing something into his computer. "All right you are in room 312, with a Miss Rosalie Hale."

"YES!" Bella and Rosalie yelled.

"I'm Alice Brandon. Who am I stuck with?" I moped.

He typed. Then erased something and typed again.

"Um… it seems we have run out of dormitories. Is there somewhere you can stay until next semester?" he asked making sure not to make eye contact.

"WHAT?" I screeched as I leaned over the counter.

"I will… uh… check….. another time…", he stammered. He muttered something about a feisty pixie under his breath. "It seems we only have one other room. It's room 313 with….." He was cut off, or I just couldn't hear him because I started running towards the stairs. Rose and Bella were all ready in their room. I knocked on their door, room 312, the gold plate stated.

"Who is it?" Rosalie asked from the other side.

"Me, you retard!"

"Oh, did you bring the cage for Bella?"

"Just let me in!"

She opened the door right as I was about to ram it. Instead I ran into their dorm and landed on my face.

"Well, your carpet is nice", I complemented laughing. Both of them were laughing now, Bella being somewhat normal now.

"My room is right next door", I exclaimed.

"Who are you with?" they both asked.

"I don't know, I ran off before that guy could tell me. I'm going to go see and unpack. Let's go to dinner later, I'm starved", I announced.

"Kay", Rose said. Bella just nodded while making the beds.

I walked out of the door towards my room and took out the key the man gave me. I moved slowly towards the keyhole, going in slow motion on purpose. I was nervous; what if the person I shared a dorm with wanted all the closet space? Where the hell was I going to put everything? I opened the door and found an almost-empty room. It was bland and had nobody in it. I guess I could go get my suitcases, I thought. I walked outside towards my Porsche and popped open my trunk. I carried them back into my room. Then went to go to Bella and Rosalie's room.

"Hey! Want to go eat now?" I shouted through the door.

Jasper POV

I stepped out of my 550 Barchetta Ferrari. I looked for Emmett and Edward, my best friends since I was in diapers.

"I'm telling you girls are way better than having limbs!"

That idiotic comment could only come out of Emmett's mouth.

"Emmett that is the stupidest thing I've ever heard!"

"Well then, Ed-weird you must be deaf!"

I walked towards Emmett's booming laugh. Of course, even his own joke would have him rolling on the ground laughing, clutching his stomach.

"Dude I could hear you from the parking lot and trust me it wasn't funny", I said looking around at the people that were either trying to see why Emmett was having a seizer or running away with a scared look on their face. The smart ones chose the second option. Edward held up his fist so I could pound mine against it.

"Hey, let's go get our room assignments", Edward said.

Emmett leaped of the ground and landed with a thud. "Then let's go to Mc Donald's. I'm so hungry I could eat a horse!" he complained.

"Emmett your always that hungry", I reminded him

We walked into what looked like a main office and found a short man behind a desk.

"Hey, we need to find out what dorms we have."

"I need your names", he said while puffing out his chest. I think he was trying to look intimidating. Compared to Emmett, Edward, and I he looked like a fat 7 year old.

"Emmett McCarty", he stated simply.

The guy typed into his computer then said, "Your in room 314, with Mr. Edward Cullen."

"Sweet!" Emmett said. Edward looked annoyed, but happy he wasn't stuck with a _complete_ psycho.

"My name is Jasper Whitlock."

More typing and, "Your room is 313, with Alice Brandon."

Emmett laughed loudly.

Alice? I thought. What a gay name for a guy. Maybe his mom was drunk when she was picking out the name or something.

"Dude, I hope you don't get a gay guy for a roommate", Edward said trying not to chuckle.

We started to walk outside towards Edward's car.

"Let's go to Mc Donald's", I said trying not to think about my roommate. I swear if he even tries to touch me I will sleep in Edward and Emmett's room.

Rosalie POV

"I'll have 2 double cheeseburgers, 3 large fries, and the biggest coke you've got", Alice said.

The guy behind the counter looked shocked, which made he burst into a fit of giggles. He obviously was looking at Alice's appearance; slender, 5'1, probably less than 100 pounds. Basically, she doesn't look like she could finish a kid's meal, but God can she eat! Me and Bella ordered and we all sat down at a large booth. I got a salad and a diet coke while Bella got a cheeseburger. I was looking out the window, and that's when I saw him. A glorious, very built, angel walking in the door with 2 other guys.

"EMMETT!" I heard Alice screech.

Then I saw Alice leap into my angel's expecting arms. What the hell was she doing?

Jasper POV

Then I saw _her_, the one I was sure I was meant to be with forever.

"EMMETT!" she screeched

How did he know her? And, why didn't he ever introduce us?

Emmett and the girl I already loved were dancing and pirouetting around; literally.

"Emmett, what the hell?" I asked not amused.

"Oh..erm…this is Alice. Ballet camp was across from the ugh…sports camp and the dance instructors needed me to move some stuff for them. That's when Alice taught me some stuff."

"Sure whatever", Edward said obviously amused.

That's when she looked at me.

Alice POV

That's when I looked at Emmett's friend. I should say Emmett's very HOT friend! Oh my god, why the hell am I hyperventilating?

"Hey, I'm Alice", I said looking only at him, completely ignoring the bronze haired one.

"Hi, I'm Jasper, do you mind if we sit with you?" he asked me bug-eyed.

"No not at all", I answered too quickly making him smile. This made me blush, God I'm turning into Bella! They went to go order and I went back to the table Rosalie and Bella were staring at me from.

"Conference!" we all whisper-yelled.

"I want Jasper, the blonde."

"Definitely, the bronze haired one", Bella said while blushing.

"I like the big one, he looks like a giant teddy bear", Rosalie squealed.

"Wow! You sure eat a lot!" Emmett said looking at Alice.

"What are you talking about we ate lunch together everyday at ballet. You know how I eat", Alice said looking miffed.

"You went to ballet camp?" the bronze haired one said through chuckles.

Jasper laughed too, which just about made my day. Emmett jumped over me to sit next to Rose. While Edward slid across by Bella which of course, caused her to blush. Then, Jasper sat next to me and smiled. I returned the gesture with a giggle.

Jasper POV

We figured out that we were all going to The University of Washington and other little things about each other, but I only wanted to know about Alice. It was kind of funny watching this tiny little person eat all that food. It was almost as funny as Emmett going to Ballet Camp.

"I could picture you in tights", I heard Rosalie purr to Emmett. I shook my head trying to get rid of the thought.

"So Alice, where's your dorm?" I asked.

_**Okay, thank you so much for reading!!!!! I am sorry about grammar/ spelling issues I try to correct the best I can. Okay so everyone that comments gets a cookie! Read the next chapter to find out what happens!!!!!! :]**_

_**~ Mrs. Lord of Emotions ;)**_


	2. Unexpected Roommate

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own Twilight or Stephanie Meyer's fabulous characters… well except for Jasper. : P **

A/N: okay sorry for not updating earlier, I truly was busy sort of…. anyways PLEASE REVIEW! I am quite upset a lot of people are reading and not reviewing! Sorry for all the POV changes they are kind of necessary for all the relationships. Anyways…. TO THE STORY!

**Jasper POV**

"So Alice, where's your dorm?" I asked.

"Ugh… I forget the number", Alice blushed.

"Oh, well hopefully we'll be close. I mean our dorms… uhh… I hope our dorms are near each other", Jasper finally managed to get out.

Alice started giggling. God! I act like such an idiot in front of her!

"Sorry", I mumbled.

"It's okay, I think it's cute", she said threw giggles. Then, I turned to see Rosalie and Emmett making out next to Alice. Emmett pushed into Alice and she landed on my lap with her face inches from mine.

"Oh! Sorry!" she gasped, still not moving.

"Don't worry about it." It's not like I would have it any other way.

"Emmett watch it!" Alice yelled.

"Sor…" he managed to get out until his lips were to busy doing other things.

"Well we better get going", Bella said.

"Yeah, I want to get some sleep", Alice agreed. Rosalie didn't say anything, probably couldn't hear them, once again too busy.

"Here, Alice let me see your phone", I said.

"Okay", she said as she handed it over. I entered my cell phone number into her contacts. I handed it back to her.

"I'll call you", she said as she pecked me on the cheek.

"Okay.. ugh… bye", I said.

"See you Em", Rosalie said.

"I'll talk to you later Edward", Bella said looking hopeful.

The girls walked out the door to Mc Donald's.

"Hello….. earth to Jasper", Edward said as Emmett waved his hand over my face.

"Sorry", I muttered staring after Alice.

"You like Alice, you like Alice!" Emmett chanted.

"Emmett, grow up", I said. We walked over to the car.

"I need to go to the store", Edward said.

"Okay I pull over into this parking lot and see if there's a Target or Walmart", I said.

**Alice POV**

"Oh my God! I think I'm in love!" I sighed.

"Oh Alice, me too, did you see Edward?" Bella asked.

"How about Emmett?" Rose asked.

"I tried not to look you guys are disgusting!" I said. Rose laughed while Bella looked disgusted. I guess she saw too.

"After I take a shower, I'm going to call Jasper!" I exclaimed.

"Aww…. Alice I'm happy for you", Bella said.

"I'm happy for you too. You and Edward obviously have something going on, you were undressing him with your eyes", I laughed.

"Was not!" Bella yelped as her face turned tomato red. Rose laughed along with me. We got to the University and got out of the car.

"I'll see you guys later, I'm going to take a shower then I'll come over" I said.

"Kay", they said at the same time.

I unlocked the door to my room. Hmm… there was a suitcase on the bed and some clothes in the closet opposite of mine. I looked in the closet out of curiosity. Ugh... what was this girl thinking? Her clothes looked like men's clothing! I mean they wouldn't look bad on a guy, but a girl? Whatever, I'll have to teach her later. I walked into the bathroom and turned on the hot water. I grabbed a towel and stripped out of my clothes. I let the water calm me down until it turned cold. I grabbed the towel and dried my spiky black hair then dried my body and wrapped the towel under my arms. I stepped outside the bathroom door, getting goose bumps from the cold. I changed into a bra and a pair of underwear. I remembered I wanted to call Jasper! I sat on my bed and went through my contacts. Jane, Jessica, Ah Ha, Jasper, I pressed the call button. It rung twice before he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jasper, It's Alice."

"Oh Hey!" he said in a more excited voice.

"Hey Alice, I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime", he asked.

"YES!" I yelled into the phone, probably scaring the crap out of him. I stared doing a happy dance around the room in my underwear.

"Alice one sec, I have to get into my dorm", he said.

"Kay", I said not paying attention.

"ALICE!?!" I heard him yell through the phone, but it was louder now like he was in the room. I did a little spin and saw him standing in the doorway.

"Ahhhh!" I shouted as loud as my lungs could manage.

"What are you doing?!?" I asked. He wasn't looking at my face anymore.

"Jasper! Snap out of it! What the hell are you doing in here?"

"Me? This is my dorm, what are you doing here. Wait… Alice… ohhhhhhhh…" he said remembering something.

"Definitely not gay", I heard him mumble under his breath.

"One second", I said shoving him out the door.

"Hey!" I heard him yell through the door.

"I'm getting dressed, relax."

"Oh okay." I opened the door for him.

"Ready", I said smiling.

"Okay let me get this straight, we're roommates?" I asked.

"I guess so", he said still deciding weather he should be excited or scared.

"I could probably stay with Bella and Rose if you want", I offered even though I would rather keep my roommate. Ahhh! Jasper is MY roommate. I love the sound of that.

"Don't be ridiculous, we can be roommates, as long as that doesn't bother you."

**Jasper POV **

Please say no, please say no!

"No, it's fine by me", she said. YES!

"Alright it's settled then, roommates?" I said and stuck out my hand for her to shake it.

"Roommates", she said, but instead of shaking my hand she gave me a hug. I quickly returned the gesture. We were standing there for who knows how long when Emmett fell into our room with Rosalie on top of him. Alice still didn't let go, but started shaking with laughter. Rose and Emmett were lying there with very shocked expressions.

"Looks like you two were having fun", Alice giggled, finally letting go of me. I chuckled with her.

"Sorry, I thought the door was closed", Emmett apologized.

"Yeah, sorry I hope we didn't interrupt anything", Rosalie said looking at Alice with an amused expression. Alice found a sudden interest in the window blinds.

"So, did you find out who your roommate is?" Rosalie and Emmett asked at the same time. That was weird! Alice looked back at them with a smile on her face.

"Your looking at him", Alice said to Rosalie.

"WHAT?" Rosalie and Emmett said together.

"You need to stop that", I said. Alice nodded in agreement.

"Me and Jasper are roommates!" Alice squealed. She's happy about it? God, do I love her or what?

"Lucky, I wish me and Rose were roommates. How come you get to share the room with the girl you were drooling over?" Emmett asked. I shot him a dirty look and Alice looked pleased.

"Em, if you and Rose were roommates, you'd fail all your exams and you would never go to class", Alice giggled. Boy! She sure laughs a lot, but it's such a cute laugh, just like her. Ugh! I am sap, I tell you, sap!

"Well I'm going back to Em's room, I'll see you tomorrow Alice", Rosalie said.

"You should warn Edward, his little prude eyes won't be able to take it", I reminded.

"Oh Edward is in Bella's room "helping her put up pictures", he said with air quotes. "You two behave yourselves now", he said winking at Alice. This caused her to laugh. Well this should be interesting…

**Okay thank you so much for reading. I would like to give choc. chip cookies ** **to everyone who reviewed chapter numero uno and an oatmeal choc. chip for Allie so she doesn't bug the crap out of me. Please review! There are a lot of people not reviewing, but reading it. It would make me so extremely happy if you did. And if you do you get a donut!!! Next chapter is going to be on Edward and Bella because I've been focusing more on Alice and Jasper. ;) I love them I just can't help myself. The normal updating schedule will be anywhere from 1-3 weeks. Please be patient! Well… thanks again and I'm impressed if you got this far! ******

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W **

**Love, **

**Jenna (Mrs. Lord of Emotions)**


End file.
